Justin
''Biography'' Justin (The Very Hot Dude) was considered a hot, hot, hot, hot, hot guy because he was a hot, hot, hot, hot, hot guy. Justin joined the show at first to win the hundred thousand dollars and get plastic surgery on his nose, the one thing he believed was not as hot as the rest of his body features. His character became more cunning and deceptive during the second season. Despite this, Justin does not return for season three. Season one Justin has made many friends but also made almost the same amount of enemies. He's befriended Owen when they both agreed on who to vote off before not knowing that the challenge nobody was going home. In "Izzy in the Big House" Justin is really annoyed with Izzy like (Courtney, Duncan, and Heather). Justin in the end is seen in the bottom two but are in the confessionals with a marshmellow meaning that he is safe. DJ stated the next episode to Justin that he was afraid of all the challenges they've done so far and then Duncan makes a joke about DJ, and even though Justin doesn't like Duncan even though they have no connections, he was laughing with Heather, Ezekiel, Eva, and Courtney. Justin originally wanted an alliance with Owen, Lindsay, DJ, Lewshana, and Harold. Bridgette almost kissed Justin when they both were seen saying good bye to Harold, and Geoff. Heather & Justin were defeated in the dart challenge. It is possible that Justin could like Lindsay, and Heather. When Justin found out Harold was out he knew Heather or Ducan (mostly Heather) had something to do with it. When the teams merge Justin was very excited to make it to the finals. When Izzy and Tyler had returned his reaction was that both shouldn't have the chance to come back, but in the confessionals he states that he would rather have Tyler than Izzy. The next episode Justin was pretty quiet and didn't have any lines. But he did smile when his team won the challenge. Owen revealed in the confessionals that he told Justin, DJ, and Beth his elimination. When Justin found out he had somewhat of a sad expression. Season two In "The Beast Within" Justin was running with Bridgette until they got caught. Bridgette kisses him in the lips when she gets scared. He then says in the confessional that he could use that to his advantage. In "Fartagus" Justin celebrates over Noah's elimination but Duncan says that he somewhat didn't deserve to go. During the challenge Justin uses the power of getting Beth to trust him and Cody to bring Cody on his side so they become at least on good terms. Justin partners with Bridgette but she gets distracted and loses. When Justin lost he was a spectator. Justin cheered when his team won the challenge. The next episode in "Back to the Beachyard" Justin does the surfing but fails and a shark saves his life. In the second part of the challenge, he makes fun of Ezekiel's masterpiece and says he could do better. However, in the final challenge he roots for his teammates. In "Reverse Act " Justin cries with Ezekiel, Duncan, Izzy, and DJ over the lost of Owen. Justin claps after Duncan and Lindsay kissed. Stating in the confessional that he'd give it a 10. When Justin's team lost he frowned. It was unknown who Justin voted for. In the next episode he has a confessional but stays blank. He doesn't talk much during the episode but is happy when he wins and sad when DJ is out. In "Wacky Wild West" Justin is in the confessional talking about the game so far. He does well in the first challenge but nearly damages his face. In the second challenge, his team are the cowboys. he easily ropes DJ and Gwen. He then yells at Gwen for being a jerk and cheers when his team won again. In "Aftermath: I" there is a secret video that shows Justin with Lindsay, Izzy, and Beth and they are staring at Ezekiel and Cody licking a pole. In "The one with the small Hatchet" Justin makes the plans with Ezekiel and Cody. Justin orchestrates an elimination for Katie. His plan succeeds. In "Doctor Impersonator" Justin and some others figure out that Noah has returned. However, he shows his disgust towards Noah's return. Justin gets itchy lips and doesn't talk for the rest of the episode. The next episode in "The Horror Project" Justin picks Beth as the scarer. Justin gets scared of her and then runs. In the second part he is forced to kiss Izzy again. He does it and this time he throws up from disgust. In the last option, he goes through with everyone's plan and congratulates them when his team wins. In "Disaster Master" Justin along with everyone shows his disgust towards Courtney's return. Justin gets hit in the face and is mad when somebody causes water to flood. He tries to save himself but is ultimately saved by Noah. In "Heavy Metal Drama" Justin and everyone thinks of a plan to get rid of Courtney. Justin is ordered around by Courtney a lot and Justin then finally sides with Ezekiel and the team. They are sad when they lose the challenge. Total Drama Extravaganza! He was chosen to participate in Total Drama Extravaganza!